Hyperdimension Neptunia/Story/The Path to Celestia
The Path to Celestia is the eight plot scenario in Hyperdimension Neptunia. Plot 'Planeptune' Planeptune's weapon is inside a cave. Following Histoire's words, the party heads to a cave. However, instead of the weapon, they discover a monster in possession of only one of the parts of the Trinity Blade, the grip. Upon his defeat, the monster informs them that another part of the Trinity Blade can be found at Planeptune's Sky Habor. When they arrive, the team stand absent-mindedly at the Sky Harbor, the edge of a landmass. They have no idea where to start looking for the second part of the Trinity Blade until one of the Sanctified comes and gives the cross-guard of the sword, which had been found while they were repairing the Sky Harbor. The Sanctified states that the parts to Yuzusuki's Trinity Blade must be in places where he spent his last years. The girls head to an underground cave where Yuzusuki's grave his located, and when they arrive they see an old man who gives them the blade to Yuzusuki's Trinity Blade. The old man tells them that they need one more part to complete the sword. The pommel. Despite IF's frustration, Compa moves to the beat of her own drum. Thankfully, that leads the teams right to the final piece of their weapon. Compa unknowingly brings the Pommel of the sword back to them after going home to get supplies which allows them to fully assemble Yusuzuki's Trinity Blade. 'Lastation' The group wanders around a wasteland seeking one of the weapons, only to run into a strange bandit in a dungeon. He uses one of Arfoire's discs to send out a monster to attack them, but the girls easily win. Defeated, the bandit gives them the grip to Kuterogi's Dual Barrel Revovler. He tells them that many people at the former Basilicom follow the tales of Kuterogi and that maybe they'll find something there. The Sanctuary has returned to the city. Everyone finds out the Basilicom is now put to use in a surprising way. It has been turned into an unemployment agency to help those without a job. Compa asks one of the unemployed people there if they've seen a 'big old gun,' and he gives them the Cylinder to the Dual Barrel Revolver. He then tell them to check out the material shop in town to possibly learn what the parts are for. The party pays a visit to Chevre's shop with the gathered weapon parts to have them identified. Chevre tells them that the parts definitely belong to Kuterogi's Dual Revolver and gives them both the hammer and trigger to the gun. He informs them that the final part of the gun may be in one of Lastation's frontier towns, where he spent the remainder of his life. Another cave is said to hold the last part of the Dual Revolver. One warrior stands guard over the weapon and greets everyone upon their arrival. She initially mistakes them for thieves, but upon hearing their explanation she gives them the Barrel to the Dual Revolver. The real Arfoire appears, being well aware of their plan to gather the Quartet Arms to open the path to Celestia. The party faces off against her and end up victorious as always. Upon her defeat she retreats, and the girls resume their search for the Quartet Arms. 'Leanbox' The team goes back to Leanbox to find one of the legendary weapons. According to Histoire, it's hidden in a ruin. They encounter a Guild Fugitive who used one of Arfoire's discs to summon a monster that attacks the girls. They win against it and the fugive reveals himself to be in hiding from the Basilicom after the purge. He gives them Handle of Gheytz's Wisdom Bow in exchange for not telling anyone about his spot. He then tells them where the rest of the pieces are. The girls travel to the forest where Gheytz shrine is located. The end up meeting a merchant after defeating a monster who unknowingly gives them the Lower Limb to Gheytz's Wisdom Bow. The girls, not knowing it's one of the pieces, takes it and head off to the Aristocrat leader's place to see what the rare item the merchant mentioned is. Seeking more information, the party visits the Aristocrat's leader. He gives them a warm welcome and shares his knowledge of the legendary weapon. He gives them the string to to Gheytz's Wisdom Bow along with more information on where to possibly find the final part to the bow. The final part to Gheytz's Wisdom Bow is said to be in shrine dedicated to him. Neptune accidentally follows a monster all the way to where the shrine is located. They find the Upper Limb of the bow in a glass case on a pedestal, finally assembling all the pieces to Gheytz's Wisdom Bow. 'Lowee' The party heads to Lowee, determined to find the legendary weapon. A snowy forest is where the one of the Quartet Arms is apparently located. They run into a historian who is looking for Miamoato's Trust Spear. He allows them to take whatever they want from his pile of scattered junk, which leads to them finding the butt-spike of the Trust Spear. Upset at the fact he overlooked it, he still gives them information on where they may find another part to the spear. They head to the Extremist's hideout where they find a Moderatist cleaning up. They ask about the Trust Spear, and she allows them to look around. They end up finding the parrying guard that has the same crest on it as the butt-spike. Before they leave, the Moderatist tells them a story about Miamoato which serves as their next clue. The trio arrives at a cave in search for a weapon part, but run into a princess who gives them the shaft of Miamoato's Trust Spear in exchange for not telling the 'plumber' she's happily living with another man. They quickly take it and leave right after. They continue the search for the final part of the spear. As the search for the spearhead continues, they encounter a dinosaur with big round eyes and spiky green shell who claims to have been Miamoato's partner. The dinosaur gives the spearhead belonging to the Trust Spear which allows them to fully put it together. 'True Route' With Histoire in tow, Neptune and the others pay a visit to each of the CPUs in order to gain their support for the battle against Arfoire. However, each of the goddesses refuse her due to the fact that she doesn't remember her past as a goddess and thus do not see her as an equal. To her despair, Histoire imparts another nugget of truth. Neptune says she wishes to regain her memories so that the other CPUs will finally listen to her. Histoire repairs Neptune's lost records within the tome which sends Neptune into a state of unconsciousness. It is then she recalls how she and the other CPUs were created and why the Console War was started to begin with. Neptune regains her memory and, despite Compa and IF's concerns, she seems to handle it well. Meanwhile, another incident strikes the party. Neptune goes missing, leaving nothing more than a letter in her absence. There is an area in Planeptune Neptune use to go to Celestia and back. The location is, of course, top-secret. However, thanks to a Guild Member, IF and Compa manage to find out where she is headed. Histoire concludes that Neptune is going off to fight Arfoire on her own. When they find her, IF and Compa are forced to take her back by force, fighting her which ultimately leads to Neptune falling unconscious again. While unconscious, Neptune remembers her journey with them and begins to feel as if she's no different than Arfoire. However, Histoire gives her some encouraging words. Neptune wakes up and finds herself back in Compa's room. She apologizes to the two of them and promises that she's back to normal. The party revisits each of the CPUs to ask for their help yet again. In order to get them on her side, each of them have a one on one battle with Neptune. Upon defeat, the CPUs uphold their word and join Neptune in the final battle against Arfoire. New Characters none Events Dungeons Explored Planeptune Lastation Leanbox Lowee Key Items Planeptune Lastation Lenabox Lowee CGs Viewed none Category:Events Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Events